User blog:TheAgeofRockstar/Super Talk Page
Hot Topics These topics will change when they are outdated or just answered already. 'Our usernames on Youtube?' How in the hell did people think of these names we thought of? They have everyone: *Suprisingly, the person who created this account on Youtube lives in the UK, but it wasn't Dan. *Strangely, the guys who created Dantheman1983 and Mcjeff both created it 4 years ago. *JennyVincent also known for her infamous stage name "Miss Admin", had an account named after her. *Most of you probaly don't know her but she's Jessica an Admin who stopped editing due to unknown reasons has a channel. *There's no way in hell someone could have thought of the name KateHarrington. *I wonder if this is Paul's channel because its in Chinesse..... *Yes, this is me. *umm, sorry SirLinkalot96 there's no channel named that. *nope, no A-bomb channel. *There's a channel named Bullyrocks, but not one called Bullyrocks! with an exclamation point. *Omg, there's a channel named after Bullygirl, noooo! (just joking Violet, lol) *umm, one after a blocked user......... *I highly doubt this could be Mizu's channel, WARNING BRIGHT PINK LIGHTS!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!! *My kick ass buddy has a channel, Wintermoon you rock! *What no channel named after this site? Groups You Should Join For Real Hell yes, I joined Justin Bebeir sucks, create an account and Join here Want to get rid of Justin Bebeir on Youtube? Discuss it on this channel. Age of Everyone Be honest, some of us always want to guess how old another user is, so lets discuss it on here, these are my opinions of how old the users are, if you got an idea tell me. : Dan The Man 1983: It's obvious, it states it on his userpage, he is 23 : '''McJeff: '''Since he doesn't like to state it I can never know. However it is listed in the history how old he is (which I am not going to tell which revision it is), anyways my guess is 19. : '''JennyVincent: '''This one is the most popular one, and my guess is that she's 14. : '''TheKidInside: '''Since on her talk page it says she was in her senoir year in high school, I'm guessing Jessica's about 18. : '''Paul HK: '''Really, I don't know but my guess is about 15. : '''Sirlinkalot96: '''I don't know anything about him. I'll guess he's like 17 mabye. : '''TheAgeofRockstar: '''I ain't telling you. : '''KateHarrington: '''She said she was a college student so I guess she's like 20 : '''BullyGirl: '''Violet's probaly like 40 lolz, but really I think she's about 12 or something. : '''BullyRocks!: '''He states that he's 25, so its obvious. : '''At0micb0mb123: '''It's not hard, Brian's 23. : '''Wintermoon: '''Wintermoon is a good friend and we share similar experiences so I'm guessing he's like 13. : '''KarenSarahrocks: '''Despite being a blocked user, because of her attitude throughout her time on here she's like 13 or so. : '''Mizu101: '''Also blocked, I'm guessing he's about......15 or so. thats it I got lazy and will add more soon TheAgeofRockstar 19:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC)